1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a method of detecting melanin containing matter. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method of identifying, diagnosing, localizing and/or treating melanin containing cells or tissues.
2. State of the Art
Melanin is the dark, amorphous pigment generally found in such body parts as skin, hair, eye, brain and various tumors such as pigmented melanomas and the like. Some compounds are known to bind to melanin (Ings, 1984 Drug Metab Rev. 15:1183-1212) and some of these compounds, such as spiroperidol, have also been iodinated. However, the binding encountered with most radiolabeled neuroleptics, including [.sup.125 I] spiroperidol, is not very specific for melanin and a simple, non-invasive test for localizing pigmented tissue comprising an agent which has specific affinity for binding to melanin has not heretofore been known.